Une Roxanne enflammée
by Lotirelle
Summary: Tia doit interpréter le rôle de Roxanne de la pièce Cyrano de Bergerac. Mais rien à faire, elle n'arrive pas à rentrer dans la peau du personnage. Elle décide d'aller faire un tour et s'arrête un instant pour regarder un numéro d'artistes itinérants. OS sans prétention dédié au monde du spectacle.


**ELLE**

« À présent, j'ose,

Car le passé m'encouragea de son parfum !

Oui, j'ose maintenant. Voilà. J'aime quelqu'un.

 _Ah !_

Qui ne le sait pas d'ailleurs.

 _Ah !_

Pas encore.

 _Ah !_

Mais qui va bientôt le savoir, s'il l'ignore.

 _Ah !_

Un pauvre garçon qui jusqu'ici m'aima

Timidement, de loin, sans oser le dire…

 _Ah !_

Laissez-moi votre main, voyons, elle a la fièvre. –

Mais moi, j'ai vu trembler les aveux sur sa lèvre.

 _Ah !_

Et figurez-vous, tenez, que, justement

Oui, mon cousin, il sert dans votre régiment !

 _Ah !_

Puisqu'il est cadet dans votre compagnie !

 _Ah !_

Il a sur son front de l'esprit, du génie,

Il est fier, noble… »

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et m'arrêtai aussitôt. De toute façon, j'avais toujours un trou à ce moment-là.

« Encore en train de répéter, Tia ?

\- On dirait bien. » répondis-je. « Je bloque toujours au même endroit.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as pas assez de recul…

\- Et je ne dois faire qu'un avec mon personnage, ce n'est que comme ça que je pourrais la faire vivre et lui donner cœur et sentiments ! » récitai-je. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter.

\- Parce que c'est la vérité. »

Je soupirai et m'assis sur une des chaises qui trainaient. Elle en attrapa une et s'installa en face de moi.

« Bien sûr, c'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! » constatai-je. « Ce n'est pas toi qui seras sur la scène. Et même si c'était toi, tout ça, ça n'arriverait pas. Tu es une comédienne hors pair ! Tu as même eu des récompenses pour ton talent.

\- Cesse donc de te dénigrer. Tu as du talent toi aussi. Si ce n'était pas le cas, on ne t'aurait pas confié ce rôle.

\- 'On' l'a fait parce que 'on' n'avait pas le choix, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. » rappelai-je.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne pouvais pas me libérer pour cette représentation.

\- Je n'ai jamais joué de grand rôle. La plupart du temps, je joue des petits rôles, ou des figurantes. Sinon, je suis juste une technicienne, j'aide parfois au maquillage et à la préparation des comédiens. Mais c'est tout. Et d'ailleurs, si je suis sur la scène ce soir, qui aidera au maquillage ?

\- Allons, tu te fais du souci pour rien. Fie-toi à moi, je sais repérer quelqu'un de talentueux. J'ai l'œil pour ça. »

Je ne répondis pas et retournai devant le miroir avec lequel je m'exerçais, pour répéter encore une fois le texte qui me posait problème, dans l'attente de ses conseils.

« As-tu déjà été amoureuse ?

\- Pardon ? » demandai-je en me retournant.

« As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un ?

\- Non, pas que je sache.

\- Même pas de loin ?

\- Comment ça : 'de loin' ? » demandai-je.

« De loin ! C'est-à-dire que tu ne lui as jamais vraiment parlé, mais que tu pensais souvent à lui. Que tu imaginais les choses que tu pourrais lui dire s'il se trouvait un jour en face de toi. Tu l'admirais, tu trouvais tout beau chez lui. Tu lui avais même inventé une vie, un nom…

\- Calme-toi, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. » l'interrompis-je. « Et non, j'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un, et encore moins de loin. Et qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là d'abord ?

\- Et mince !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là ? » répétai-je.

« Tu ne rentres pas dans ton personnage. Si tu avais eu une expérience, aussi petite soit-elle, ça t'aurait donné une idée de ce que tu devais faire au niveau de ta posture, de tes intonations, et de ton regard !

\- Tu sais, le public ne peut pas vraiment voir le regard du comédien et… » commençai-je.

« C'est là que tu fais erreur. » me coupa-t-elle. « Enormément de détails qui caractérisent ton personnage passent par le visage, le sourire et surtout le regard !

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi portait-on des masques avant ?

\- Ça n'a absolument rien à voir, et tu le sais. Ils les portaient pour distinguer les différents personnages et aussi parce qu'ils faisaient office de porte-voix.

\- D'accord, admettons. » cédai-je.

« Donc, reprit-elle, tu as grand besoin de te mettre dans la peau d'une fille amoureuse, c'est tout ce qu'il te manque. Et tu verras, le reste viendra aussitôt !

\- Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. » rappelai-je.

« Et c'est bien ça le problème. Essaie de méditer là-dessus s'il te plait. Ça ne sert à rien que tu répètes encore et encore si tu ne mets pas ton cœur dans ton personnage.

\- D'accord.

\- Allez, je sais que tu es capable d'interpréter une Roxanne magnifique. » dit-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Nous verrons. » marmonnai-je.

« Oui. Nous verrons, en effet. Allez, je sais que tu vas assurer. Je ne reviendrai pas aujourd'hui. »

Je fus désarçonnée quand elle me dit ça.

« Comment ça, tu ne reviens pas ?

\- Tu as bien entendu. Je pars maintenant.

\- Mais… Tu… »

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je n'arrivais déjà pas à rentrer dans mon personnage quand elle était là pour me guider. Alors qu'est-ce que ça allait être sans elle ?

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour trouver ce qui te manque. » m'assura-t-elle.

« Dans la mesure où je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, comment veux-tu que j'y arrive sans toi ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. » répéta-t-elle. « Va te balader.

\- Pardon ?

\- Va faire un tour. Tu dois seulement te mettre dans la peau de Roxanne. Tu pourras certainement faire ça dehors. »

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de lui répondre, sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Je renonçais à la poursuivre sachant qu'elle ne me dirait rien de plus. Quand elle agissait comme ça, ça voulait dire qu'elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle pensait devoir dire. Naturellement, ce n'était jamais assez clair pour moi.

Je ne cessais de me demander pourquoi elle ne refusait de jouer pour la représentation. « Rendez-vous extrêmement important que je ne peux vraiment pas décliner » avait-elle dit. Elle ne pouvait pas jouer la représentation de ce soir. Seulement celle de _ce soir_. Elle avait insisté pour que la représentation ne soit pas déprogrammée, arguant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait trouvé la remplaçante idéale. Moi. Je me rassurais en me disant que les places pour ce soir n'avaient pas dû se vendre très cher, ainsi le public ne serait pas trop regardant sur la qualité de la pièce. La salle ne serait même pas pleine.

Je soupirai. Ça ne servait à rien de revenir là-dessus. J'avais accepté. Je n'aurais pas su dire ce qui m'avait pris, mais je l'avais fait. Je devais maintenant assumer mon choix jusqu'au bout. Trop de choses dépendaient en partie de moi, je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière.

Je me regardais une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, m'imaginant dans le costume de Roxanne, au balcon, entendant de Christian et Cyrano. Mais rien ne ressortait. Je n'arriverais pas à rentrer dans le personnage.

Elle avait raison sur un point, ça ne me servait à rien de répéter inlassablement les mêmes mots devant un miroir. Je décidais de suivre son conseil et de m'aérer la tête. Peut-être cela me permettrait-il de résoudre mon 'problème'. Les dernières répétitions générales avaient lieu ce soir. J'avais une bonne partie de la journée devant moi.

Je pris mon sac, mon manteau et sortis.

L'air était doux, c'était le printemps. C'était une belle matinée ensoleillée. Tout commençait à fleurir. Je pris la direction du parc de la ville, voulant me perdre quelques minutes dans le jardin municipal. J'espérais y trouver ce qui me manquait.

 _A supposer que je puisse trouver cela quelque part._

 **oOo**

 **LUI**

Je m'emparai de ma bouteille, bus vite fait une gorgée sans l'avaler et approchais ma torche. J'entendis les exclamations du public qui s'était rassemblé devant notre troupe. Ils savaient ce qui allait suivre. Je posai la bouteille et soufflai. Les applaudissements retentirent aussitôt.

Je recommençais une nouvelle fois avant de prendre une autre torche et d'en enflammer les deux bouts. Je commençais à jongler avec, dessinant des formes diverses et variées pour amuser la galerie.

Un de mes cousins prit d'autres torches pour me rejoindre, et mon numéro solo devint un duo, déclenchant de nouveaux applaudissements dans notre public.

Notre numéro prit fin lorsque nous crachâmes encore un peu de feu puis éteignîmes les torches en les mettant dans notre bouche.

Les derniers applaudissements se firent entendre tandis que nous commencions à distribuer les tracts de notre spectacle. Quand la foule se dispersa, nous entreprîmes de ranger notre matériel.

« Tu crois que ça va attirer du monde demain soir ? » demandai-je.

« C'est un peu le but, répondit mon cousin. On donne un aperçu de ce dont nous sommes capables pour que les gens aient envie de venir en voir plus. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne.

\- Si tu le dis. Attention, tu mélanges les torches là !

\- Oups !

\- Je pense quand même qu'on aurait dû faire ça demain. » persistai-je. « Les gens viennent voir notre 'aperçu', comme tu dis, dans l'après-midi, et ils viennent en voir plus le soir même.

\- Tu as oublié un élément important dans ton plan, Benjamin.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Demain, il pleut. »

Mince, j'avais effectivement négligé ce détail. Le spectacle de demain soir était couvert, mais les démonstrations de ce genre se faisaient en extérieur. Je n'ajoutais rien, et finis de ranger nos affaires.

« On devrait en faire d'autres cet après-midi. Histoire de toucher un maximum de personnes, calculait mon cousin.

\- Il faudra aller chercher de l'eau de feu dans ce cas. » l'interrompis-je. « Les deux bouteilles sont vides. »

Il acquiesça et nous nous dirigeâmes vers un snack. L'heure du déjeuner approchait, et jouer avec le feu, ça donnait terriblement faim.

Je regardais vaguement les arbres du parc de la ville en marchant. Les beaux jours étaient revenus, et les arbres étaient en fleurs en cette saison. Je contemplais les arbres fleuris et les gens qui étaient venus les admirer. Peut-être devrions-nous nous placer pas loin du parc pour notre prochaine démonstration…

Je regardais distraitement une femme quand je réalisais que mon regard s'était vraiment arrêté sur elle. Et ce, depuis un moment. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas lâchée du regard ?

Parce qu'elle était jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et un teint olive resplendissant sous le soleil. J'étais trop loin pour voir son visage.

Je ne m'aperçus que je m'étais arrêté que lorsqu'on me tira par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Si tu ne veux pas manger, libre à toi, mais c'est toi qui as l'argent. Alors sois sympa, et donne-moi au moins de quoi me payer un sandwich ! » s'exclama mon cousin.

« Pardon cousin, je rêvassais. J'admirais les arbres qui sont en pleine floraison. »

Le regard qu'il me lançait signifiait qu'il ne me croyait pas. Pas du tout même. Je me remis à marcher sous le regard inquisiteur de mon cousin. Il se détourna quand il vit le snack que nous cherchions.

« Allez, donne-moi quelques billets. J'ai faim !

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à voir faim, je te signale. » répondis-je.

Je nous achetais de quoi manger et nous partîmes en quête d'un banc pour nous assoir et manger tranquillement.

 **oOo**

« C'est celle-là qu'on utilise. Repose l'autre, s'il te plaît. » dis-je en lui montrant la bouteille que je venais de trouver.

Comme nous étions à court d'eau de feu, il nous fallait nous ravitailler si nous voulions faire d'autres démonstrations dans l'après-midi. Nous voilà donc dans un magasin à la recherche de la bonne eau de feu à acheter. Le cirque était trop loin pour aller s'y réapprovisionner et revenir.

« Tu es sûr ? C'est pas la même marque pourtant. Celle que j'ai, c'est la même marque.

\- Les degrés d'alcool sont différents. On n'utilise pas cette gamme-là parce que la teneur en alcool n'est pas assez élevée.

\- Ah oui, Monsieur Loyal me l'a expliqué l'autre jour. » se rappela mon cousin.

Je payais plusieurs bouteilles à la caisse et nous partîmes en direction du parc. J'avais réussi à convaincre mon partenaire que c'était l'endroit idéal. « À condition de rester loin des arbres » avait-il ajouté. Bien évidemment, je ne voulais pas mettre le feu.

Enfin si, mais pas au parc, au public. Ça ne nous aurait pas donné une bonne image de mettre le feu aux arbres.

Nous étendîmes une couverture sur le sol et sortîmes notre matériel. J'allumai le poste pour créer une ambiance musicale. Mon cousin commença à enflammer une torche et à faire quelques mouvements avec pour attirer des curieux et s'échauffer.

Je montais le son du poste et allais rejoindre mon cousin. Après quelques échauffements, nous étions prêts à divertir notre public. Nous commencions par une chorégraphie adaptée à la musique avec une ou deux torches suivant les accords.

Un cercle avait commencé à se former autour de nous. Quelques adultes commençaient à taper des mains en cadence avec la musique. Les enfants s'étaient assis au bord de la couverture et nous regardaient avec émerveillement.

Les premières exclamations fusèrent quand nous lancions les torches dans les airs en même temps. Les applaudissements suivirent quand les torches furent rattrapées.

Le moment où il fallait cracher du feu arriva. Mon cousin mobilisa l'attention avec quelques pirouettes pendant que j'allais récupérer l'eau de feu. En revenant vers lui, j'aperçus une fille dans le public. Elle avait un air qui m'était vaguement familier. Mais son visage ne me disait rien.

Je tendis une bouteille à mon cousin et enflammais l'extrémité de ma torche. La musique qui était diffusée créait un suspense à l'aide de roulements de tambour. Mon cousin et moi attendions le bon moment en buvant sans avaler de l'eau de feu.

Quand le tempo changea, nous illuminâmes la scène, les enfants étaient ébahis, les adultes savouraient cette explosion de couleurs qui se produisait. Et nous recommençâmes, encore et encore, créant toujours plus de « Oh ! » et de « Ah ! » à chaque fois que les tambours s'arrêtaient.

Je sentais son regard sur moi. Une sensation que je n'avais pas ressentie au début de notre spectacle. Ni à celui de ce matin. C'était _elle_. J'en étais sûr. Je me sentais différent. Dans le bon sens. En vérité, je me sentais incroyablement bien. J'aurais voulu qu'elle ne cessât jamais de me regarder comme elle le faisait.

Je m'arrêtais deux secondes pour attendre le changement de tempo. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce que je devais faire. Mais elle était toujours dans un coin de ma tête. Je sentais toujours son regard sur moi quand je crachais du feu en même temps que mon cousin.

Nous nous interrompîmes quelques secondes pour recevoir des applaudissements avant de reprendre. J'avais envie de l'impressionner, de rendre ce moment mémorable pour elle. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi _son_ regard me faisait-il cet effet-là ?

Je dédicaçais une figure à mon inconnue par un clin d'œil. Si j'étais extatique en sentant son regard, ce ne fut rien à côté de ce que je ressentis quand je croisais le sien. Même si ça ne dura qu'une seconde. Je la vis détourner le regard et observer les gens autour et derrière elle. Pourquoi s'était-elle détournée ? Pensait-elle que je regardais quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, je l'avais fixée dans les yeux. De magnifiques yeux soit dit en passant.

Mon cousin me rappela à l'ordre, ayant vu que j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, par un coup de coude. Je retournai à notre chorégraphie en jetant quelques coups d'œil à ma délicieuse inconnue.

Nous approchions de la fin de notre démonstration. Je voulais faire signe à mon cousin que je voulais continuer. Que je voulais encore sentir le regard de ma belle inconnue sur moi, continuer à éprouver cette sensation toute aussi délicieuse. Mais il ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué. A moins qu'il n'ait voulu m'ignorer.

Je me résignais à le suivre quand il commença la figure que nous utilisions pour clore nos numéros. Notre représentation prit fin sous les applaudissements. Je me précipitai pour aller chercher les tracts, pensant en laisser un à cette fille qui m'était étrangère. Je voyais du coin de l'œil que la foule se dispersait déjà. Je priais pour avoir le temps de lui donner un de nos prospectus avant qu'elle ne parte.

J'allais au-devant de la foule, sourire au visage, des papiers plein les mains, cherchant brièvement cette fille. J'eus de la chance : elle était encore là. Elle semblait pensive, et ne me regardait pas. Je distribuais des tracts distraitement, répétant aux gens que je les attendais à notre spectacle de cirque demain soir.

Mon inconnue sembla se réveiller et me vit lui tendre un tract, dont elle s'empara sans rien dire.

« Je vous attends demain soir. » dis-je avec un dernier clin d'œil.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose car mon cousin se matérialisa à mes côtés, distribuant les tracts et me donna un coup de coude. Je devais arrêter de m'attarder sur ces gens et aller prospecter auprès des autres. Je me mis à la tâche, regrettant un peu de devoir abandonner mon inconnue. J'espérais qu'elle resterait encore un peu. Je voulais avoir une chance de lui parler.

Mes espoirs fondirent quand je vis que le public se dispersait, et qu'elle n'était plus là. Je me maudis de ne pas lui avoir plus parlé. Je maudissais aussi mon cousin pour m'en avoir empêché. Mais au fond, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'allais vers l'endroit où elle se tenait pour commencer à ramasser la bâche que nous avions étalée sur le sol.

Mon regard fut attiré par un bout de papier coloré. Il semblait avoir été piétiné. Je le ramassais machinalement. On aurait dit une affiche de film. Ça représentait une scène, avec des rideaux rouges, et quelque chose sur le devant. Je commençais à lire ce qui était écrit en haut de l'affiche. Difficilement, vu toute la poussière qui était dessus.

 **LE THEÂTRE RIVE DROITE PRÉSENTE**

Du théâtre donc. Pas un film.

 _ **CYRANO DE BERGERAC**_ **D'EDMOND ROSTAND**

Le reste du papier était illisible. Je déchiffrais vaguement des dates de représentations à la fin. Ah non. **21 H 00** représentait l'heure et non pas le jour, je distinguais le 'H' à présent. Je soufflais doucement sur le papier et l'agitais pour enlever la poussière. Après quelques efforts visuels, je réussis à déchiffrer la date. C'était le soir-même.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un billet de loto ? » demanda mon cousin. « S'il est gagnant, ça vaut la peine de le nettoyer.

\- Non, c'est un prospectus de théâtre. » répondis-je.

Il haussa les épaules et commença à replier un coin de la bâche. Je rangeai le papier dans une de mes poches et l'aider à tout ranger. Il me demanda à plusieurs reprises si quelque chose me tracassait. Il avait remarqué que j'avais été ailleurs par moments pendant notre démonstration. J'éludais souvent, ne souhaitant pas revenir sur le sujet.

Quand nous eûmes terminé de tout replier, nous nous mîmes à discuter du meilleur endroit où aller pour notre prochaine démonstration. J'écoutais distraitement mon cousin formuler ses hypothèses tout en pensant au prospectus que j'avais ramassé. Venait-il d' _elle_ ? Je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir lire les noms des comédiens.

Idiot. Ça ne m'aurait rien apporté. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec ce papier ? Jette-le ! » s'exclama mon cousin.

Oui. Pourquoi ne pas le jeter ? Je m'approchais d'une poubelle et le sortis de ma poche. Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, ma main ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Ou était-ce moi qui, dans le fond, ne voulais-je pas m'en débarrasser ?

Parce que j'avais là ma lueur d'espoir. L'espoir que ce papier me conduise à cette fille que je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête. Parce que c'était la seule chance que j'avais _réellement_ de la revoir. Le seul lien qui pouvait potentiellement me relier à elle.

C'était stupide de se reposer sur un vulgaire bout de papier froissé. Il pouvait très bien avoir été abandonné par quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun rapport avec elle.

« Bon, tu le jettes ou quoi ? »

Non. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne _pouvais_ pas. Cette lueur ne cessait de briller au fond de moi. Un feu s'était allumé. Et rien ne pourrait plus jamais l'éteindre.

« Tu sais qui est Cyrano de Bergerac ? » demandai-je.

« Non. Je devrais ?

\- Je ne sais pas, » admis-je.

« Tu sais qui c'est, toi ?

\- Non. »

 _Oups_.

 **oOo**

 **ELLE**

« Il a sur son front de l'esprit, du génie,

Il est fier, noble, jeune, intrépide, beau…

 _Beau !_

Quoi ? Qu'avez-vous ?

 _Moi, rien…c'est… c'est… c'est ce bobo._

Enfin, je l'aime. Il faut d'ailleurs que je vous dise

Que je ne l'ai jamais vu qu'à la Comédie… »

Je me souvenais de mon texte. Enfin ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. D'un coup, tout m'était revenu. Je ne bloquais plus. Je comprenais enfin le personnage. Je comprenais toute ce qu'elle ressentait. La fascination qu'elle s'était créée pour Christian. L'image qu'elle avait de lui. Cette illusion qui était alimentée par son Cyrano. Oui. Maintenant, j'avais ce qu'il me manquait.

Roxanne était séduite par la beauté de Christian.

Tout comme j'avais été séduite par le cracheur de feu.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au tract qu'il m'avait donné. C'était un artiste de cirque. Leur spectacle avait lieu demain. Peut-être que j'irais. Après tout, je ne devais faire le remplacement qu'aujourd'hui. La comédienne principale revenait dès demain. Je pourrais prendre ma journée, ça ne poserait problème à personne.

Je repris place devant le miroir. Je me voyais vraiment différente de ce matin. Quelque chose avait changé chez moi. Mais je ne parvenais pas à dire ce que c'était exactement. Mon regard ? Mon sourire ? Ma posture ? Tout cela à la fois sans doute. Et plus encore.

Je m'étais promenée dans le parc une partie de la journée. J'avais admiré les arbres en fleurs. J'avais même senti qu'on m'observait à un moment. Mais je n'avais pas réussi à trouver qui me regardait. La sensation avait disparu rapidement. La personne devait être partie.

Et puis, j'avais vu le spectacle de deux cracheurs de feu. Machinalement, je m'étais approchée quand j'avais vu une foule réunie dans un coin du parc municipal. Et quelle surprise de voir ces deux artistes danser avec le feu. J'avais été subjuguée par leur numéro. Je n'arrivais à détacher mon regard de ces deux danseurs.

D'un plus particulièrement d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas pu le lâcher du regard, à moitié hypnotisée par les flammes qui dansaient tout autour de lui. J'étais encore plus impressionnée par celles qu'il avait craché parfois. Son corps luisait sous leur lumière. Ses mains semblaient guider le feu quand il crachait, créant ce mélange de couleurs si beau et tout aussi éphémère.

Le cracheur de feu était-il à l'origine de mes changements ? Je ne saurais le dire. Oui. Probablement. J'avais été surprise de le voir cligner des yeux. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de chercher la personne qu'il fixait. Sans vraiment y parvenir. Je n'avais pas voulu croire qu'il _me_ regardait. Mais c'était peut-être possible…

Il ne m'avait regardée dans les yeux quand il m'avait donné son prospectus. J'avais aussi vu son clin d'œil. Il n'avait fait de clin d'œil à personne d'autre quand il distribuait ses tracts. Juste à moi. Y avait-il quelque chose derrière ça ?

Avec ses beaux yeux noirs, ses cheveux noirs, son teint légèrement mât, et son visage parfaitement ciselé, il devait bien attirer les foules pour son spectacle. Ça faisait probablement partie de son spectacle.

Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça d'avoir été séduite. Je revoyais encore lancer ses torches dans les airs, les rattraper, en approcher une de son visage pour créer cette explosion de couleurs si belle. Je me souvenais de son visage quand il se concentrait avant ses figures, de cette ride qui se formait sur son front, de son regard déterminé…

« Oui, je tremble, et je pleure, et je t'aime, et suis tienne !

Et tu m'as enivrée ! »

Les répliques me venaient facilement maintenant. J'en étais étonnée, mais ça m'arrangeait bien.

Il restait plusieurs heures avant la représentation. Tous les autres comédiens étaient arrivés et trainaient dans les environs. J'avais demandé à pouvoir m'exercer seule, ne voulant pas paraitre ridicule devant la troupe. Mais à présent, je voulais participer à la répétition générale. J'avais enfin trouvé ce qu'il me manquait. Je mettais vraiment mon cœur dans mon personnage, et je voulais le faire partager à tout le monde.

Je rejoignis la plupart de la troupe qui était sur scène. Le comédien qui interprétait Cyrano vint me trouver.

« Enfin, on ne t'espérait plus Tia !

\- Mes excuses, j'avais besoin de me ressourcer. », avouai-je.

« Tu te sens prête à jouer ce soir ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

« Oui ! Je suis sûre que je peux y arriver. Je vais mettre tout mon cœur ce soir. » promis-je.

« Parfait alors. Ça ne t'ennuie pas si nous répétons nos scènes ? Surtout celles où nous interagissons, je voudrais voir s'il y a des détails à adapter.

\- Pas du tout ! » m'exclamai-je. « Ce sera même avec plaisir. »

Le sourire qu'il m'offrit fut éblouissant. Mais il n'avait rien à voir avec celui de mon cracheur de feu. Il m'entraina vers un coin de la scène pour que nous puissions reprendre les scènes où Roxanne demandait à Cyrano de protéger Christian.

 **oOo**

« Tu es absolument géniale. Tu le sais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Il y a quelques jours, on sentait que tu avais du mal. Mais maintenant, tu es parfaite dans le rôle. Tu vas être éblouissante ce soir !

\- Merci, c'est gentil. » répondis-je.

« Sérieusement, ce sera vraiment une belle représentation.

\- Je l'espère de tout cœur. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et alla voir celui qui interprétait quelques techniciens qui supervisaient l'éclairage. Nous avions répété un moment, il en profitait pour corriger quelques-unes de mes répliques et mes postures. Il avait joué cette pièce des centaines de fois, je supposais qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Ensuite, le metteur en scène avait demandé à faire une dernière répétition, générale cette fois-ci. Et tout s'était bien passé. Il y avait eu quelques détails à reprendre, mais tout le monde était à l'aise, et chacun avait dit que la représentation serait parfaite ce soir.

C'était bientôt l'heure. Les maquilleurs et les costumiers nous demandaient de regagner nos loges pour nous préparer. Il y avait encore fort à faire pour eux. Sans oublier les techniciens qui devaient préparer la scène et peaufiner les derniers réglages. Une de mes amies maquilleuse vint m'aider à me préparer et à enfiler mon costume dans ma loge.

« Tout le monde t'a regardée pendant que vous répétiez. Tu vas être fabuleuse ce soir. » dit-elle.

« Tu crois ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

« Oui. Tout le monde en est convaincu. On savait tous que tu en étais capable. »

La répétition générale s'était déroulée à la perfection. Le metteur en scène en avait presque sauté au plafond. La représentation ne pourrait « qu'être parfaite ».

Un technicien passa dans le couloir pour annoncer que le public commençait à prendre place. La représentation allait bientôt commencer. Les comédiens qui jouaient dans les premières scènes finalisaient leur costume et se dirigeaient vers la scène. Les techniciens faisaient les derniers réglages derrière les rideaux qui étaient tirés. Le décor était en train d'être mis en place.

Le metteur en scène et dirigeant de la troupe de théâtre alla sur la scène, présenter la pièce qui allait être jouée et énonça les noms de quelques comédiens. Il n'omit pas de préciser que la comédienne qui interprétait Roxanne initialement avait été remplacée pour la représentation de ce soir. Je fus surprise quand il ajouta que cela rendrait cette représentation « exceptionnelle ».

Tout le monde avait pris place à présent. Les comédiens se dirigeaient vers la scène. Je les suivis, Roxanne apparaissant dans les premières scènes. J'attendis dans les coulisses le moment de faire mon entrée. Je me sentais nerveuse. Mes mains tremblaient. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression d'être seule au bord d'un précipice, et que j'allais tomber.

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais je pensais soudainement au cracheur de feu que j'avais vu dans l'après-midi. Je l'imaginais me prendre la main et m'éloigner du précipice, me gardant en sécurité. Je revoyais son sourire, ses yeux, son visage, ses mains… Tout ce qui le caractérisait et qui m'avait charmée il y avait quelques heures de cela.

Je sentais que je me calmais. Tout commençait à redevenir plus clair. Je gardais en tête l'image du cracheur de feu et me fis la promesse d'aller le voir le lendemain. J'avais besoin de le revoir.

J'entendis mon signal. J'inspirai à fond une dernière fois et allai sur la scène.

La pièce venait de se terminer. Nous retournions sur la scène pour les derniers rappels. Toute la troupe était resplendissante. Le metteur en scène était aux anges. La représentation avait été un véritable triomphe. J'eus une pensée pour le cracheur de feu qui m'avait accompagnée, sans le savoir, tout au long de la pièce. A chaque fois que Roxanne pensait à Christian, je revoyais mon cracheur de feu, et Roxanne en ressortait irrévocablement amoureuse.

« Mon » cracheur de feu ?

Pourquoi « mon » ?

Je ne savais pas vraiment, c'était venu tout seul. Il m'avait enchantée. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que le spectacle avait été réussi grâce à lui. En grande partie. Je regardais vaguement le public, sourire aux lèvres, sur les ordres du metteur en scène. Mon cracheur de feu ne quittait pas mes pensées. J'eus même l'impression de l'apercevoir au fond de la salle. Je commençais à être fatiguée. Je pensais tellement à lui que je me mettais à le voir partout. J'avais même eu tout au long de la pièce la sensation qu'il me regardait, comme il m'avait regardée quand j'avais vu son numéro.

Dernier rappel. Derniers applaudissements. Dernières ovations. Fin du spectacle.

Nous quittâmes tous la scène et allâmes vers nos loges pour retirer nos costumes et récupérer le reste de nos affaires. La soirée prenait fin. Il était temps de partir. Je me démaquillais rapidement, m'habillai et quittai le théâtre.

Une fois chez moi, bien au chaud dans mon lit, je m'autorisais à me laisser aller, à penser au cracheur de feu, à le remercier encore de m'avoir aidée durant la pièce. Je n'avais plus eu le trac dès lors que je pensais à lui. Il ne m'avait pas quittée. Pas un seul instant. Je le reverrais le lendemain. J'avais encore son tract dans mon manteau. Je sortis du lit pour aller le chercher. Je ne le voyais pas sur l'affiche. Je relus une fois encore les dates des spectacles. J'irais à celle du lendemain. C'était une certitude.

 **oOo**

 **LUI**

Je n'avais pas pu détacher mon regard de mon inconnue de toute la soirée. Je m'étais maudis à plusieurs reprises de ne pas avoir retenu son nom quand la personne qui était venue présenter la pièce l'avait énoncé. Je n'avais pas réagi. Il avait toutefois promis une représentation exceptionnelle. J'étais forcé d'admettre qu'il avait eu raison. Non pas que j'avais déjà été au théâtre auparavant, mais j'avais trouvé cette pièce fabuleuse.

Quand mon cousin et moi avions fini notre tournée, nous étions rentrés au cirque et j'avais été voir mon mentor, Amun, pour lui demander si je pouvais m'absenter le soir. Il avait rechigné à me l'autoriser, mais j'avais finalement eu son accord. Sa compagne, Kebi, n'était pas intervenue. De toute façon, elle soutenait toujours son mari. Amun avait insisté pour savoir pourquoi je désirais m'absenter. Mais je n'en avais rien dit. Il n'avait pas à le savoir, ça ne le concernait pas.

Mon cousin avait été très surpris en apprenant que j'avais eu le droit de m'éclipser le soir-même. Il avait protesté une bonne partie de l'après-midi, clamant à qui voulait l'entendre que s'il avait été demander la même chose, mon mentor l'aurait envoyé sur les roses. Je n'avais rien répondu, car tout le monde savait que j'étais son protégé. Même moi.

J'étais donc parti seul pour le théâtre. J'avais espéré que j'aurais l'opportunité de revoir mon inconnue. J'avais pris place au fond de la salle, ma place ayant été achetée à la dernière minute. J'avais eu de la chance selon la dame au guichet. J'avais pu acheter la dernière place qu'il restait. Etait-ce là un coup du destin ?

J'avais trouvé ma place et m'étais assis. Ne sachant pas trop ce qui allait arriver, j'étais un peu perdu. Les lumières s'étaient éteintes et la scène s'était allumée. Un homme était venu sur la scène et avait présenté ce qui allait se jouer. J'avais écouté d'une oreille distraite, il n'était pas mon inconnue.

Mais je l'eus reconnue aussitôt quand elle était arrivée sur la scène. Il n'y avait pas eu le moindre doute. C'était elle. J'avais reconnu sa silhouette, peu gommée par son costume, son sourire, charmeur au possible, son regard, rêveur à souhait et sa chevelure, éblouissante. Elle avait été rayonnante tout au long de la pièce.

A la fin, la personne qui était venue présenter la pièce, se présentant comme le metteur en scène, n'avait pas énoncé les noms des comédiens. J'avais été déçu de ne pas pouvoir découvrir le nom de mon inconnue, qui était comédienne. Je l'avais toutefois applaudie longtemps lors des rappels. Je ne m'étais pas lassé de la regarder. Elle avait réellement illuminé toute la scène.

Quand les comédiens avaient quitté la scène, j'avais eu l'idée d'aller la guetter à la sortie des artistes. Mais force avait été de constater qu'elle n'était pas là. J'avais dû la manquer. Et à présent, je n'avais pas vraiment de moyen de la revoir, le metteur en scène avait vaguement parlé de remplacement pour ce soir. Etait-ce elle, la remplaçante ? Si tel avait été le cas, je n'avais plus de moyen de la retrouver. J'étais rentré au cirque dépité.

Mais pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me sortir tout ça de la tête ? Notre spectacle allait commencer. Mon mentor avait insisté pour que je répète mes numéros avec mon cousin toute la journée. Comme je m'étais absenté la veille, je lui en étais redevable. Selon lui. Je n'avais donc pas le droit de quitter le cirque jusqu'au spectacle.

Je n'avais pas protesté et avais repris mes tours et numéros. Mais le souvenir de cette fille persistait dans un coin de ma tête. Et la déception que j'avais ressentie quand j'avais compris que je ne pourrais sans doute plus la revoir se manifestait à chaque fois que je pensais à elle. Je n'en ratais pas mes tours pour autant, ce qui rendait mon cousin dingue. Il pensait que c'était pour cette raison que notre mentor me préférait ouvertement à lui. Il prétendait que j'avais un don avec le feu. Et, grâce à ça, je pouvais obtenir facilement ce que je voulais auprès de notre mentor.

Selon mon cousin, ce dernier avait une peur bleue de me voir quitter le cirque pour de meilleures perspectives. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment soucié de ses craintes. J'étais un homme libre, et si un jour, je voulais quitter le cirque, j'estimais que c'était dans mon droit. Cette envie ne s'était encore jamais manifestée cependant.

Et si je retrouvais ma comédienne ? Qu'adviendrait-il ? Je posais mes torches un instant en pensant à cette perspective. J'imaginais un instant avoir retrouvé ma comédienne. Elle vivait dans les environs, et j'avais envie de la voir d'avantage que durant les quelques jours pendant lesquels le cirque s'installait en ville. J'avais même envie de la fréquenter plus que ça. Je voulais aller plus loin. Mais serais-je prêt à renoncer au cirque pour elle ?

Je ne devais plus rien à Amun. J'étais avec lui depuis mon adolescence. Si dette il y avait, je la considérais comme payée depuis longtemps. Et mon cousin avait sans doute raison, il tenait trop à moi pour tenter de me contrarier. Et puis, si je voulais partir, qui était-il pour m'en empêcher ? Nous n'avions aucun lien de sang. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour me retenir.

« Arrête de rêver ! Nous devons travailler ! »

Je levai la tête vers mon cousin.

« Allons, on connait les numéros sur le bout des doigts. On peut pas faire une pause ? » demandai-je.

Il haussa les épaules et posa sa torche. Pause accordée. Il vint vers moi avec un regard suspicieux.

« Dis voir, tu es ailleurs depuis ce matin. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à… des trucs. » éludai-je.

C'était mal le connaitre.

« Mec, on se connait depuis des années. Tu penses vraiment que je vais me contenter de ça ? »

Je soupirai. Ça me ferait peut-être du bien d'avoir un autre avis. Je m'assis à côté de lui. Il sourit, heureux de savoir que j'allais lui parler de ce qui me tracassait.

« Voilà, j'ai vu une fille hier. Quand on faisait un numéro. Et, elle m'a tapé dans l'œil… Je l'ai vue hier soir. Et… je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je me surprends à penser à ce qui se passerait si je quittais le cirque.

\- Tu sais qu'il ne voudra pas te laisser partir.

\- Je suis maître de mon destin. » contrai-je. « Il n'a pas le pouvoir de m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux.

\- C'est vrai. Mais d'abord, pourquoi tu penses à partir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je te l'ai dit.

\- Soit. »

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants. Mon cousin semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Il finit par reprendre :

« De toute façon, j'ai toujours su, qu'au fond, tu ne passerais pas ta vie ici.

\- Ah bon ? »

C'était surprenant de sa part de me dire ce genre de chose.

« Oui. Ton destin n'est pas de passer ta vie ici. Peu importe ce que peut en penser ton mentor.

\- Il est aussi le tien.

\- Bref. Tu es encore jeune, tu as toute la vie devant toi. Si tu as trouvé quelque chose qui te convient mieux. Que ce soit une fille ou un autre job, parce qu'il faut bien dire que le nôtre est un peu spécial…

\- Tu t'égares là.

\- Oui. C'est vrai. Je disais… Si tu as trouvé quelque chose qui te convient mieux, fonce. Sinon, tu passeras le restant à de ta vie à regretter de ne pas avoir essayé. »

Mon cousin n'avait pas tort.

« Et cette fille, elle en pense quoi ? Elle s'appelle comment d'abord ? »

Euh…

Il vit que j'hésitais.

« Ben quoi ? Tu l'as bien vue hier ? C'est ce que tu as dit.

\- Je l'ai vue. Ça ne veut pas dire que je lui ai parlé. »

Il me regarda sans comprendre. Et je lui racontai les grandes lignes de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Je n'omis pas de préciser combien j'étais dépité de ne plus la revoir.

« Ne sois pas idiot. Tu as moyen de la revoir. Tu peux retourner au théâtre et demander à lui parler.

\- Elle ne jouait que ce soir-là. » rappelai-je.

« Et alors ? Ils ne vont pas prendre n'importe qui pour jouer. Il y a bien des gens qui la connaissent là-bas. Pourquoi t'as pas demandé à quelqu'un du théâtre ? »

En entendant ça, j'admis que je me sentais idiot. Mon cousin avait entièrement raison. J'avais été tellement déçu de ne pas avoir entendu son nom qu'il ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait le savoir. Comme j'avais été bête !

Je me levais sur-le-champ, prêt à retourner au théâtre de ce pas.

« Pas si vite ! » m'interrompit mon cousin.

Je me tournais vers lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il intervenait.

« Tu ne dois pas partir. Tu te souviens ? »

Mince. J'avais promis à Amun que je ne m'absenterais pas et que je répèterais toute la journée.

« Détends-toi. Nous restons encore deux jours. J'irai avec toi au théâtre demain si tu veux. »

J'acquiesçais et repris mes torches, le cœur plus léger, heureux d'avoir une solution pour la revoir.

 **oOo**

Le spectacle avait commencé, notre numéro arrivait bien plus tard. Alors nous nous préparions tranquillement, mon cousin et moi, dans notre caravane. Amun passa nous faire les recommandations usuelles. Chose qu'il faisait avant chaque représentation. Notre heure allait arriver. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le chapiteau central et patientâmes derrière les rideaux. Je les écartais pour regarder le public. Le chapiteau était plein. Monsieur Loyal n'en serait que plus satisfait.

Et soudain, je la vis.

Elle était assise au deuxième rang, sur les côtés.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière, mais j'étais certain que c'était elle. J'en aurais mis mes mains au feu.

Elle était _là_. Elle était venue voir notre numéro.

Tout à coup, je m'estimais chanceux que notre spectacle soit une succession de numéros. Je pouvais trouver n'importe quelle occasion pour aller la voir dans le public quand le nôtre serait terminé. Monsieur Loyal et Amun n'apprécieraient probablement pas. Mais je savais qu'ils ne m'en tiendraient certainement pas rigueur au vu du travail que j'accomplissais jour après jour.

« Réveille-toi, ça va être à nous ! »

Je secouais la tête. Le numéro. Jongler avec les torches. Cracher du feu. Je devais faire ça. Pour elle.

Les artistes du numéro précédent quittèrent la scène. C'était à nous. Je plaquais mon plus beau sourire sur mon visage et suivis mon cousin. Je sentis son regard sur moi dès que j'arrivais sur la scène. Ça me confirmait que c'était bien elle. Il n'y avait que son regard qui me faisait me sentir comme ça. J'explosais de joie. Et me donnai à fond dans mes tours.

Je surpris un regard interrogatif venant de mon cousin. Il ne m'avait jamais vu avec un tel zèle. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. J'étais bien trop aux anges. Je la regardais souvent, et nos regards se croisèrent à chaque fois. Oui, c'était elle.

A la fin du numéro, je lui fis un petit clin d'œil. J'aperçus vaguement un sourire en réponse. Mon cousin et moi nous retirâmes sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Dès que nous quittâmes la scène, je me précipitai dans notre caravane pour poser mon attirail et retournai vers le chapiteau. Mon cousin m'empêcha de quitter la caravane.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu es autant à fond d'un coup ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je l'ai vue. Elle est dans le public ! » m'exclamai-je.

Je vis à son sourire qu'il était content pour moi. Il s'écarta aussitôt pour me laisser aller vers le chapiteau. Je courais presque. Non. Rectification. Je courais. J'étais aux anges. J'allais enfin pouvoir lui parler.

Je m'approchai du chapiteau et passais par une des entrées. Je me faufilais sous les gradins pour atteindre plus facilement l'endroit où elle était. Monsieur Loyal serait furieux si je venais perturber le public. J'avais de la chance car elle était au bord d'un gradin. Je pourrais facilement me placer à côté d'elle.

J'étais sous le bon gradin à présent. Je sortis de dessous et allais m'installer à ses côtés. Elle parut surprise de voir quelqu'un à côté d'elle. Mais se rassura en voyant qu'il s'agissait de moi. Je regardais la scène, c'était au tour du dresseur de chiens. Un numéro très amusant.

« Bonsoir. » dit-elle.

Elle avait toujours une aussi belle voix.

« Bonsoir. C'est gentil d'être venue. » répondis-je.

Oui, c'était vraiment gentil.

« Oh, je devais vous remercier.

\- Me remercier de quoi ?

\- De m'avoir permis de jouer ma pièce hier soir. »

Je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais puisqu'elle parlait de la pièce…

« Je suis venu voir cette pièce. Vous avez été éblouissante !

\- Vous étiez là ?

\- Oui. Je ne pouvais pas manquer une occasion de vous admirer encore une fois. »

Pourquoi avais-je dit ça ? Elle allait me prendre pour un fou. Je commençais à me traiter de tous les noms quand j'entendis sa voix douce :

« Vous me croyez folle si je vous dis que je suis ici ce soir pour vous admirer ? »

J'étais aux anges. Un tel bonheur ne pouvait exister. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Je m'appelle Benjamin. » me présentai-je.

« Tia. Enchantée ! »

 _Et le reste appartient à la légende._


End file.
